five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstoppable Nightmare 2: The 2nd Salvages
Sub-Prolouge You see Lefty right on your left asking you if you were ok. You were in a coma for 3 months then realized you were inside the office with only Lefty there by you, then you realize your fate has been decided by other animatronics. (The events of Unstoppable Nightmare 1 took place in your coma) Your nightmares became a reality. Animatronics Fake Lefty, Salvage Springtrap, Freakshow Baby, Molten Freddy, Twisted, Nightmare, Freakshow Funtime Freddy, Molten Fredbear, Molten Spring Bonnie, Salvage Chica, Salvage Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear, Withered Scott Cawthon, Shadow Freddy, and RXQ. Night 1 Phone call: Hello! Oh hey, your finally out of that coma. The reason your in a similar office is because we wanted to test your memory. Remember Lefty? Hes gonna help you and no the puppet is not inside that version of Lefty. Also, keep an eye out for Molten Freddy and the Fake Lefty. They'll try to through you in the spare Fredbear suit. Good luck! Night 2 Oh wow your memory is good but now your in a different office, as you see your in the private room from that Sister Location. Now, Freakshow Baby will attack you from the halls when you hear footsteps on either side, quickly shut that door. Night 3 Oh wow, you remembered how she moved. Now we put you in your house to see if Nightmare and Twisted will attack you. Remember, if you hear breathing near a door, shut the door instead of shining your light. When you see Twisted in the closet, shut it before he gets out. Night 4 Ok now your good at remembering now. Lets see if you can handle what Springtrap does. But there will also be phantoms too. Night 5 Wow we can't believe you survived all that. Now lets see if you can handle them all at once! Now you've gotta handle them all at once. Lets see if you can survive! Night 6 Molten Fredbear: Your demise is coming soon, your fate will be decided and now you will die! Molten Fredbear, Molten Freddy, Fake Lefty, Shadow Freddy, RXQ, Salvage Bonnie, and Salvage Chica will attack you in this night. Night 7 RXQ: you seem to be a little smarter than i thought... you shall see your demise the very next night..... RXQ, Shadow Freddy, Salvage Bonnie, Withered Scott Cawthon, and Freakshow Funtime Freddy will attack you in this night. Night 8 Salvage Bonnie:YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!!! I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU IN MY GAME ANYMORE I WILL COME AT YOU SO FAST I CUT YOU IN HALF YOU LITTLE DONUT!!!! Every animatronic will attack you this night. Nightmare Night Salvage Bonnie: HOW COME YOUR STILL ALIVE?!?!? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!! SCREW IT I'M ADDING IN NIGHTMARE TWISTED!!! YOU SHALL SEE YOUR DEMISE!!!! Nightmare Twisted, Salvage Bonnie, and Molten Spring Bonnie will attack you this night. GOLDEN FREDDY MODE Nightmare Twisted: $%@%$&^#@&%^^$@#*#@$@^^^*#^&**()*%^&%#@#@!^%$%&&$#&&$#@@^@!%%&&$%!!!@@#%@#$@$ EVERY SINGLE ANIMATRONIC ATTACK YOU THIS NIGHT BUT TWICE AS FAST!!!!! The Final Night Salvage Springtrap: Haha!!!! You see, i've been waiting for you to beat all the other nights to finally burn down the building!!!! Now all i need to do is get out of here before i set in on fire!! Objective: get out of the building before Springtrap does. The End You have beaten Springtrap out of the building. Congatulations! you've officially beaten the Unstoppable Nightmares games. But Salvage Bonnie is still working on another game still trying to strike you down. Shout out to everybody who commented on the 1st game. Category:Unstoppable Nightmare Saga Category:SalvageCo. Games Category:Games